No te vayas, please
by michel 8 8 8
Summary: Oneshot que se me ocurrió en momentos en los que no se me ocurría nada.Aunque no os guste, dejad reviews, por favor


_Notas previas: esta historia se sitúa después de la espada de filo invertido de yahiko._

**_No te vayas, please_**

By: michel 8 8 

Era una fría y tormentosa noche en el dojo Kamiya y allí estaban todos, excepto Hiko, cuya falta sorprendió a todos, porque aunque no se llevara precisamente bien con él, seguía siendo su discípulo, allí se encontraban, Sanosuke con Megumi, Aoshi, Misao, Shogo ( que estaba de paso) Yahiko junto a su esposa Tsubame, Saito ( que se había reconciliado con Kenshin) Cho, Okina, Kenji, y cómo no, los casados Kenshin y Kaoru, de hecho, esta fiesta era para conmemorar su tercer aniversario, pero no su tercer aniversario de bodas, sino el tercer aniversario de su muerte.

Todo sucedió de una manera un poco extraña, en una noche igual que aquella, hacía ya tres años y un mes, Kenshin y Kaoru discutían, por primera vez en sus 5 años de matrimonio.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡He dicho que no, y es que no!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó Kenshin.

-¿Por qué? soy una mujer libre y hago lo que quiero.- respondió la señora Himura

-Kaoru, es que no lo entiendes? No sabes a lo que te expones?

-Sí que lo sé, a lo mismo que tú.

Entonces Kenshin recurrió a otra estrategia:

-¿y qué pasará con Kenji?¿ qué le pasará si nos vamos los dos?

-Tan sólo nos vamos a ir a un pueblo del norte, ¿no?

Entonces no le pasará nada por quedarse una semana con Yahiko y con Tsubame, así practicarán para cuando les llegue el momento.

-No!!!!!!!!!!!- sentenció el mítico asesino – y, por favor, hazme caso.

-y ¿ qué harás si no te hago caso, eh?¿ me matarás como a tantos otros?- dijo ella, aún a sabiendas de que por mucho que la amara, en su interior había un asesino que no podía ser dominado por nadie, salvo por ella misma.

-Esta bien, lo hablaremos mañana, pero ten por seguro que no vendrás.

Así se zanjó la discusión y se fueron a dormir.

Pero Kenshin no durmió, en el momento en el que Kaoru se durmió, salió de habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible, y se dirigió a las afueras de la casa.

Ya fuera, se disponía a salir del recinto, cuando se encontró con Shogo y con Seiyuro(( que estaban allí por un congreso de practicantes del Hiten-Mitsurugi-ryu))

-Alto Kenshin, de aquí no te vas- le paró Shogo

-Te hemos oído- continuó Seiyuro – y no vamos a permitir que hagas lo que sabemos que vas a hacer, estúpido.

-Lo siento- respondió él- o os quitáis, o os quito.

-Intentalo- sugirió Seiyuro- el Hiko de esta generación no puede ser vencido por un discípulo tan estúpido como tú.

No tuvo tiempo de seguir, porque Kenshin ya no estaba allí, se había esfumado de su vista, así que se dirigieron a dentro para hablar con los demás y contarles lo sucedido.

Sin embargo, Kenshin estaba en el árbol, que estaba justo encima de sus cabezas y en cuanto se fueron, Kenshin bajó de él y se encontró con la mirada de Kaoru que tampoco había dormido y que tenía una mochila a la espalda, así que, viendo que no tenía elección, Kenshin cedió y se fueron a un pueblo cercano a lo que actualmente (( y entonces también )) es conocido como Sapporo.

Esa fue la última vez que les vieron y un mes más tarde recibieron una carta de un agente de Okina en la que decía que el barco en el que viajaban Kenshin y Kaoru había naufragado.

Ese día, todo Tokio lloró su pérdida y todos los altos cargos de el gobierno, incluido el mismísimo emperador se reunieron en un funeral en el que se recordó a la persona que había sacrificado su vida y su juventud por el país y a la persona que había hecho feliz a gran parte de Tokio, porque, como bien dice el dicho, el valor de una persona no se mide por lo que hace en vida, sino por los que lloran su muerte y Tae, Sanosuke, incluso permitieron a Shogo Amakusa volver a Japón para la celebración de los funerales acompañado por el embajador Holandés que le dio asilo.

Se llegó a decretar una semana de luto oficial por los fallecidos y fueron pocos los que se quejaron por esta medida del gobierno y los que se quejaron fueron las familias del resto de la tripulación del barco(( resumiendo, el capitán )) porque se les recordaba a ellos y a sus familiares y a ellos no.

Y hoy, tres años más tarde se reunían 27 personas en el dojo Kamiya, para presentar sus respetos a una de las parejas más importantes del Japón.

**Notas del Autor: **Bueno, vale es muy corto, pero ¿quién os dice que ha acabado?¿eh?

Venga, os dejo con la segunda parte de este one-shot

_2 parte de **no te vayas please**_

Todos se disponían a irse ya cuando escucharon un carruaje detenerse frente a la puerta y escucharon a un niño llorar y a una madre que le decía:

-Tranquilo, mami está aquí. Ea, ea, ea- al tiempo que le mecía entre sus brazos.

-Mira que os dije que le dierais bien de comer.

-Y tú que sabes, maestro, ¿Tú has tenido niños chicos?- inquirió Kenshin.

-No, pero te tuve que cuidar a ti desde que tenías seis años, y a esa edad todavía hacías pucheros como este bebé de aquí, pupilo idiota.

-Je, je, muy gracioso maestro, yo también te quiero.

Entonces, todo el mundo abrió las puertas correderas de la casa y todas las chicas rodearon a Kaoru y al niño, mientras que Kenji ,Sanosuke y Yahiko lloraban abrazados a Kenshin y Shogo, Saito y Aoshi le decían a Hiko:

-Nos debes una explicación.

-Y mi estúpido discípulo os la dará- respondió

Una vez los ánimos se calmaron, Kenshin y Kaoru le explicaron la situación a sus amigos.

-Mirad, lo que ocurrió fue lo siguiente, cuando nos fuimos, nos dirigimos directamente a un pueblo del norte al que yo me iba a dirigir para echarles una mano con la reconstrucción del mismo y cuando nos íbamos a montar en el barco, Kaoru comenzó a vomitar y me dijo que se encontraba mal, entonces nos dirigimos a la casa de un amigo mío y no preguntéis como era la casa porque no os lo vais a poder imaginar. Como iba diciendo nos quedamos en la casa de un amigo mío y tras dos meses allí, no nos quedó ninguna duda, iba a volver a ser padre, entonces nos quedamos hasta que estuvo de 5 meses y cogimos un tren hasta Kyoto, donde el maestro Hiko ya nos esperaba, porque le había escrito con anterioridad.

Y así han pasado estos dos años y poco, hasta que hace unas cuatro horas cogimos un tren con destino a Tokio y aquí nos tenéis.

Tras esto, a Kenshin le contaron todo lo que habían organizado por él y se presentó en la casa del ministro Yamagata, al que casi le da un infarto cuando le vio entrar en su despacho.

Y así transcurrió la historia del ronin más famoso del manga (( junto al lobo solitario y su cachorro))

**Notas del AUTOR: **Bien, ahora si es el final. ¿Qué tal? La verdad es que se me ha hecho corto, pero bueno, lo escribí en momentos en los que apenas si tenía inspiración, en poco(( 1 año o 2)) pondré historias de Kenshin más serias.

Hasta otra

Michel 8 8


End file.
